Reflecting today's stressful society, an increasing number of individuals with psychiatric disorders such as anxiety disorders, schizophrenia, and depression has been a problem. Anxiety is inherently necessary as a warning to help living organisms avoid danger. However, it is known that excessive anxiety involves the onset or the progression of symptoms of psychiatric disorders as mentioned above, and also increases the risk of the onset of lifestyle-related diseases. Therefore, the development of foods and pharmaceuticals for relieving mental stress has been desired. Preferably, compounds having such anxiolytic effects can be manufactured at low costs and are effective by oral administration.
Ovalbumin is a main egg-white protein and is contained in various foods.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that soymorphin derived from β-conglycinin, which is a major soy protein, has anxiolytic effects.